Perfect
by To Love Is To Destroy 21
Summary: A short BB/Rae oneshot. Raven and Starfire are out when someone makes a rude comment to Raven. She returns home and locks herself in her room. Beast Boy writes a letter to her using the lyrics to Perfect by Pink to try and cheer her up and show her how he really feels. I know it's a lame summary, but give it a chance?


**A/N: This is a song fic for the song "Perfect" by Pink. It's not great, but my friend said that I should post it. It's a bit out of character, but I tried to keep them mostly as they should be. DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics, or the song "Perfect". This was written purely for entertainment, and I'm getting absolutely no profit for any of this. I also have this story posted on my Wattpad account. :) Now for the story! The bold is the song lyrics, the regular is Beast Boy's writing.**

Dear Rae,

Right now you are holed up in your room, really upset. Some ungrateful little "chlorbag varblernelk", as Star put it, made some rude comment to you. From what she said, you two were the only ones that heard him. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I know you won't let anyone in your room right now, and you probably won't come out any time soon, so this is the only way I could think of cheering you up. I'm not sure if you know this song, but it reminds me of you every time I hear it. I hope you like it.

-Love, Garfield

XOXO

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

**Dug your way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to our silly life**

Everyone makes mistakes, but you always manage to fix things. You and Robin literally dug your way out of hell and were able to save the entire universe. I changed some of the words in the song to suit our situation, but they don't make any difference to the message of the song. The 'your' in the second line and the 'our' in the last line were originally 'my'. By no means is your life silly. It means more than I can ever tell you.

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good',**

**It didn't slow me down**

This is so true. You've been mistreated by your father. You were misplaced. You weren't meant to end up with us, end up good. You are misunderstood by many people, even me in the beginning. People think you are creepy, but they don't understand why you have to be the way you are. I know why, and I'm sorry for all of those who can't begin to understand you. You are the best hero I know. It wasn't all okay, even when you said it was. It hasn't slowed us down in trying to make you laugh that beautiful laugh, or smile that dazzling smile. It didn't stop us from being your friends. I honestly don't think that you're filled with hatred. I think you're filled with sadness and fear. I think you're sad because you want to show emotion, but can't because of your powers. I think you're scared of your emotions because you've never been allowed to really feel them. Plus, you are scared of Trigon coming back, but he won't. I won't let him. I've chased down the demons of my past, and everyone saw you take down your biggest demons.

**Mistaken, always second guessing,**

**Underestimated, look, I'm still around**

You are mistaken when you think that you are even slightly evil. Okay, so you're part demon, but think of all the lives you have saved using those powers. You always second guess it when someone complements you, and so many villains have underestimated your powers. I don't underestimate you, or your powers. How can I? I have been thrown out of too many windows to underestimate you. Yet I'm still around, trying to see that breath taking smile I know you have. We all are.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**

Please, I hate it when you are upset. You are perfect, and should never feel like anything less. You know me, this is one thing that I would never joke about. I really do see you as perfect. I'm sure that you've picked up on this by now, but this isn't just to make you feel better. It's also a love letter, because, well, I love you, Raven.

**You're so mean when you talk**

**About yourself, you are wrong**

**Change the voices in your head**

**Make them like you instead**

I've literally been in your head, and I have known you for years. I know how self-loathing you can be. But you are wrong. You are amazing, and your emoti-clones in your mind should agree. Everyone should.

**So complicated, look happy, you'll make it**

**Filled with so much hatred…**

**Such a tired game**

**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**

**Chased down all my demons,**

**I've seen you do the same**

I don't honestly think you're filled with hatred. I think you're filled with sadness and fear. I think you're sad because you want to show emotions more, but can't because of your powers. I think you're scared of your emotions because you've never been allowed to really feel them. Plus, you are terrified because of Trigon coming back, but he won't. I won't let him. I have chased down the demons of my past, and I'm trying to accept that it wasn't my fault. Everyone has seen you take down your biggest demon. You took down Trigon, and you're coming to terms with what happened to Azrath. You're strong, stronger than you think, so I know you will get through this just fine.

**Oh, oh pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared, so you swallow the fear,**

**The only thing you should be drinking is a nice hot tea**

**So cool in like, and we try, try, try**

**But we try to hard and it's a waste of your time**

You don't need to listen to those jerks. If they are going to judge you without knowing half of what you've been through, then they aren't worth it. You are so amazing, and you deserve to be told much more often. I changed a couple words here, too. The 'you' in lines five and six were 'I's in the original song, and the 'nice hot tea' was 'ice cold beer'. Tea is your favorite, so I think it suits you much better that way.

**Done looking for the critics,**

**'Cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans,**

**They don't get my hair**

**Exchange ourselves,**

**And we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that?**

**Why do you do that?**

**Why do I do that?**

You don't need to care what everyone else thinks, they aren't super heroes. They haven't had to save a city, the world, or the whole universe every week. If they talk bad about you, then what does that make them? Only one change in that one, and it was the 'you' in the second to last line that was changed from an 'I'.

**Yeah, ohh**

**Ohh pretty, pretty please!**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**

**You're perfect, you're perfect to me**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing,**

**You are perfect to me…**

You truly are, Raven. You're perfect, especially to me. I really hope this helped you. Even if you don't return my feelings, you will still be perfect. I love you, Rae-Rae. More than I can ever say.

-Forever and always,

Garfield

**A/N: So, whaddya think? It's not great, but I tried! My friend wants me to write Raven's reaction to the letter, but I don't know if I will. I tried, but it didn't sound very good, so I stopped writing it. I might pick it back up later, but for now, this is what I have. I hope you liked it! Until next time! xx**


End file.
